Become One
by Captain Riley
Summary: You were kidnapped by Russia and forced to become one with him, what is to happen to you and Russia now when your older brother Prussia finds out what has happened? ReaderxRussiaxPrussia Rated M for Lemons and RussiaxPrussia Yaoi! On Hiatus for now.
1. Prisoner

You tugged on the chained that were cuffed to your hands and feet. They clinked together with every move that you made, trying to escape from your appending doom. You were here because of one country had asked you a simple question, and you refused. The cold stone made your nude body shiver as you sat in the darkened cellar, you tried your best to cover the vital areas of yourself, but it did little to no good. Suddenly light flood inside of the dark room, but it left just as quickly as it came. You heard the large foot steps approaching and heard the light chuckles of the man whom they belonged to.

"I'll ask you one more time my friend." Stepping into what little light there was in the cellar, you seen the white hair and deep purple eyes of your capture in front of you.

"Become one with Russia?" You felt the tears roll down your eyes, what made him think that your answer would be any different then what it was almost 3 hours ago. You rapidly shook your head then looked down and away from the much taller Russia. A smile gave way to his lips, a creepy smile that made your belly do twist and turns that made you feel as if you were going to puke. He moved closer to you, his large boots making loud 'clacks' against the stone floor as he approached you. Bending down to one knee he looked at you, that smile still spread across his face. His large gloved fingers moved underneath of your chin, swiftly pulling your face around to where he could look at you.

"You don't really have a choice in the matter my friend, you will become one with me whether you enjoy it... or not." He gave one last smile before his lips crashed into yours, he felt your body go instantly into a struggle as you kicked and tried to hit the much larger country. He only pushed his lips upon your harder, feeling them start to bruise you tried to cry out for help only to have his hand wrap around your throat and start to chock the life from you.

Russia pushed is tongue into your mouth with force, then slowly danced it around yours in a slow teasing way just to show you that he was the one in control. He was always in control, whether it was with you, or anyone else that was smaller then him. The pressure from his hand grew while your struggles lessened, you started to feel light headed and dizzy. Finally your limbs went limp and you were just barely still in this world. Russia allowed you to breath once again as he removed his large hand.

Pulling away from your black and purple lips he smiled while he glanced down to the large hand print that could been seen on your neck that was his own. Moving his head down past yours his tongue traveled up and down your neck on the mark where his hand held hold of you. You shivered from the warmth that found itself on your neck, feeling the wet saliva rolling down your neck onto your breast. Russia placed his right hand on the other side of your neck as to hold you as he pushed his head into the left side and begin to suck harshly on your exposed skin.

You let out a yelp though it could not be determined whether it was from pain or pleasure, though you were not enjoying this being tied up and practically being raped just because the man wanted you to become one with him. From that Russia only seemed to suck harder as he occasionally allowed his tongue to glaze across the spot where he was sucking to keep your skin soft, just the way he liked it. He moved his lips up to your ear lobe and chewed on it, allowing his tongue to play with the shell of your ear as if to praise you for not struggling anymore. You felt his hot breath travel into your ear as you heard a faint chuckle and words to follow.

"See now, doesn't it feel much better when you don't try to struggle?" You didn't reply, how could you. You were trying to place your mind somewhere else, anywhere else then here tied up against your will while Russia raped you, anywhere else would be better then this. You tried to imagine yourself back home in the safety of Prussia's arms, oh how you longed to see your older brother you wanted to be next to him and Germany just like the old days again. You were however, quickly pulled back into the hellhole in which you were trying to escape by a harsh and bone breaking squeeze on your arm. You cried out in the dark, you were sure that Russia was going to break your arm.

"When I ask you a question, I expect to get an answer from your pretty little lips." You closed your eyes tightly and turned your head towards Russia's voice that was in your ear, more tears found their way out of your eyes as you nodded, feeling the tip of his nose rub against yours as you answered his question. Russia kept hold of your arm a little longer before he allowed you to have it back, a deep breath that you didn't notice you were holding was released. You opened your eyes slightly only to see Russia taking off his gloves with his teeth, he tossed them down to the left of him and turned back towards you. He seen your eyes open, and gave a genital smile, but there was nothing genital about this man. He may have been able to fool others, but not you, not after what would happen within the next hour. His hand came to the bottom of your neck and slowly made its way down your body.

"You're body's so cold," his hand moved over your breasts and further down, "You shouldn't have said no to me, at least then you could have been in a warm bed." his hand then grazed over the hairs on your slit and he stopped moving. "Oh, what's this you're quiet warm down here aren't you?" You felt your face heat up as Russia bent down to take a closer look,

"Da, and you're wet too! It seems that you _were _enjoying what was being done to you after all." Russia took both hands and spread your legs apart and stuck his head in between them, he felt you trying to close your legs while his head was between them but it wasn't very likely that he was going to allow that to happen.

"Ah! Ah. Ah. Ah!" You moaned out as you felt Russia's large tongue slide up and down over your entrance. It moved up and down and sometimes would even roll around in little circles, then in one swift movement, it was inside of you. You threw your head back giving a loud dry moan and without knowing it, bucked your hips forward into Russia's face slipping his tongue inside deeper. You could feel his tongue move up and down inside of you making you feel strange, and you knew you weren't suppose to be enjoying this either. Russia pulled his tongue out of you, making you give a quite moan of disappointment. Russia chuckled, moving up between your body he placed a hand behind your neck.

"Open your mouth and I'll let you see what you taste like." You opened your mouth allowing Russia to stick his tongue inside of you without any trouble on your half. It seemed that he had finally broken you, putting mass amounts of pain and pleasure into your body making you forget that this was suppose to be rape. As promised you could taste yourself, it was barely there but it was there. It was sour tasting, like a type of really sour candy or the taste of a high alcoholic proof drink. Your tongue tried to battle against Russia's but quickly lost in the end. Russia pulled you closer to him, as if trying to get everything he could from you. However whether he wanted you to fell it or not, the bulge in his paints was clearly there against your lower areas. Pulling away from you Russia looked into your eyes once more, he found them soft and with a small hint of lust in them, just the way he had always wanted them to look when they were looking at him.

"Tell me, just how badly do you want me right now?" This threw you off a bit, you didn't think that he would have asked this question seeing as how your body practically screamed "_Take me now and fuck me into the next century!_" Your lips quivered as you spoke.

"Bad." Was all you were able to say, you thought if you said too much you'd break down. But it wasn't enough for Russia, he wanted you to scream he wanted to hit that breaking point on you, because the sex would be so much better if he did.

"How bad?" He asked again, that smile on his face as he watched you squirm underneath him.

"Please, don't make me, don't make me say it." He chuckled,

"You know I'm going to make you say it." Your breaths quickened as you closed your eyes and pushed your breast up and outward towards him.

"Fuck me." You whispered. Russia's smile widened, he heard you but what fun would it be to let you off with one simple little whisper?

"What was that? I couldn't hear you, did you say something?" You pushed your teeth together as you sucked in air through your nose,

"I said fuck me." You said normally,

"What?"

"Fuck me!"

"Scream it."

"_**Fuck me!**_" That was all he needed, he pulled away from you which left you confused until he took off the top of his coat, showing the equally tan shirt and paints that were underneath it. However the scarf, shirt, and paints came off quickly after he took his brown boots off. Your eyes widened, his dick was large and hard. The veins that ran through it up to the head back down to the ball sack, well they were placating like nothing you'd ever seen before.

Russia seen your face deepen with red, and he loved it. He knew you were a virgin by how hard it was to move around his tongue inside of you. He only wished that he could keep that look on your face, forever. He went back down onto his knees onto the floor and grabbed his dick making sure to slide it inside the right whole. His purple eyes came up and locked with yours, he gave you that smile.

"Spread your legs farther, or else I won't be able to fit it all inside." That didn't help your blush, but you did as he commanded and awaited the pain that you knew would come from this. You didn't have to wait long as you felt Russia place his right hand on your hips, and in one quick and swift movement he pushed himself deep inside. You let out an ear piercing scream as you felt him stretch out your walls as he pulled out and went back inside.

Tears instantly flooded your sight leaving a blurry figure of a naked Russia pounding into your much smaller frame. Russia gave no chance for you to adjust to his size, nor did he care to give you a chance. He wanted you for the longest time now, and he wasn't about ready to go easy on you now that he had you. You were tight which he loved, meaning he was the first and only country to take you and make you part of him, and he wasn't one to let someone go once he had them.

"Ru-Ru-Russia!" You screamed out feeling your back burn from the rocking motion against the stone wall behind you, and the rubbing from the shackles around your hands and feet, knowing that they were blistering from this. The call of his name only made him ride you faster and harder, placing both hands on your sides he lifted your hips up, making your head hit the back of the wall as your upper body slid down to the floor. Russia now up on his knees had better access to your wet, warm, dripping pussy. The feeling of your walls wrapping around him was bliss to say the least. Never before had he felt so great, he wanted you to be his forever he never wanted it to end.

Looking down he seen your face, which made him bang you harder. Your tongue hanging out of your mouth, while your saliva dripped from it out onto your neck. Your cheeks a rosy red from being horny, the sweet smell of your sweat that covered your body making it glisten, and your watery eyes, they shined with lust and yet at the same time... mercy. You screamed out feeling your organism build up in your stomach till finally you weren't able to take the pounding of Russia's large size and your world faded to a black while your body seemed to give a little shake here and there while you seemed to cum. Russia watched as your cum rushed out of your pussy with his thrust, that was the last thing needed to push him over the edge and with a loud grunt, he came within you.

Closing his eyes, Russia gave a few more thrust till he finally pulled out and allowed you to drop to the ground. You were tired, panting for the now hot air to fill your lungs from the room that was once cold. You were just about to close your eyes, when you felt something heavy and warm being placed upon you, converting your eyes down you seen Russia's tan jacket that he always wore. Looking back up, you seen him pull his paints back up and around his waste, then his shirt, finally his boots and scarf. He turned and looked at you, smiling he bent down onto one knee as he unlocked your cuffs on your hands and feet, then scooping you up into his large arms.

"There's no reason for you to sleep down here. You're mine now, so you'll share my bed with me tonight." Russia said carrying you towards the door still smiling. And now it seemed, that you had finally become one with Russia.


	2. Soft

Your eyes fluttered open to another dark room, only this time you had something soft underneath you. Moving your neck, you felt a pain shoot through your body. Your eyes widened and you gave a muffled yell, placing your head back down. Your breath quickened, your body ached, you were beyond tired. You closed your eyes again, tears slipped from your eyes. You wanted to idie/i, you just wanted this torture to stop.

p

You laid there for what seemed like hours awake, unable to sleep. You had now figured that you were in a bed, from the blankets that were over you, the soft pillow under your head, and the comfort that your back found. Every so often you tried to move, but the pain kept you in place. You cried some more, yet you were thankful that you were no longer in Russia's basement. At least you were, until the door opened.

p

You shut your eyes quickly, trying to make yourself look as if you were still asleep. But your body betrayed you, instead it tensed up with each loud step the boots made as they headed towards you, stopping right before the bed, your heart raced. Feeling the bed shift down you heard someone, large, move toward you. The feeling of a gloved hand caressed your face, before the feeling of lips met yours. The tongue was shoved in your mouth quite easily, since you were acting to be asleep, and explored your mouth.

p

You felt another serge of pain shoot through you when the other hand grabbed your breast roughly. Your eyes shot open and you let out a muffled scream, making him stop to pull back and look at you. His childish smile made you sick to your stomach, you knew his true intentions behind the mask he wore, and he knew you knew, which made everything so much more pleasurable for him.

p

"I knew you weren't asleep, you're so much more beautiful when you are." Russia said, his hand still having a tight hold on your breast. His lips moved to the side of your face, next to your ear. You could feel his hot breath easily in the cold room.

p

"You should be punished for lying to me, da?" You stiffened even more once you heard his smile in his words. You never even had enough time to react before the covers were ripped from your body, and Russia's cold steal pipe made contact with your stomach. Your eyes widened as you screamed out in pain, blood flying from your lips onto his face. Your world was turning black every so often, the pain in your stomach only adding to the pain everywhere else in your body.

p

You felt yourself being pulled up into a sitting position, only being held by Russia since your body was limp. You were pulled to the side of his face, his smile had never left the whole time.

p

"Look at this mess you made, perhaps you should clean it up, da." Russia said pressing your lips to the side of his face where your droplets of blood sat. Slowly you opened your mouth, but did nothing. Russia's hand went to your wrist and grabbed it forcefully with enough strength to break it in half. You let out a silent scream, your tongue coming out and licking the side of his face. The metallic taste joined the rest that lingered in your mouth. You panted roughly, Russia did not release this grip on you until you made sure to get it all.

p

"See, that was not so hard, da?" He said, his lips moved over yours taking another kiss from you. You started to sob again, you didn't want this, it was bad enough that you were in his arms naked, covered in the bruises that he gave to you, and had rapped you once last night. Russia pulled away from you, his smile gave a small faultier. Taking you, he laid you back on the bed and moved down to your lower area.

p

Your eyes watched him until he disappeared from your sight, but you knew where he went. You felt your legs spread open and hair brush against the inside. You started to panic, you tried to shut your legs, but from him holding them open and the pain your muscles felt, you had no chose but to stay like that.

p

"You're in pain, I'll replaced it with pleasure." You gasped, the feeling of Russia's tongue being pushed inside you made a rush of pleasure shoot through your body. But it was still being over powered by the pain you felt, so you cried out. Hearing this he pushed his tongue in deeper, moving it up and down inside you. Your mouth gaped feeling a small strain of saliva fall from your open mouth. You shut your eyes, fingers twitching slightly wanting to jump to his head and push him back.

p

You jolted upwards only to fall back on the bed when you felt his thumb rub your clitoris. You gasped loudly, your head turned sideways. You couldn't help but feel the pressure build up in the pit of your stomach, from the help of his finger now added to his tongue's work. You screamed out when you felt your release hit you so quickly. It seemed that the pain was finally over road as you felt your body give small tremors rush through your body, before you settled down in the bed once again. Your breath was little burst, and your head was now killing you.

p

"Better, da?" You weren't able to give an answer, when there was a knock on the bedroom door. Russia rose from the bed, taking his pipe with him. You watched as Lithuania came into view, looking quite scared. You weren't able to hear what was said, but you knew Russia didn't like it. Lithuania turned and ran once the message was delivered. Russia stepped outside the door, but not before giving you a small smile.

p

"It seems your brother has finally found you missing."


	3. Demands

Russia left you all alone in his bedroom and headed for his office. Making his way inside he sat down in his office chair at his deck. Placing his feet up on the table he leaned over and picked up the phone, answering the call with that childish smile on his face.

"Hello?" Russia said into the phone, knowing exactly how to handle a situation like this.

"Don't give me that "hello" crap! Where is she!" Prussia shouted on the other end of the line. Russia could just see his expression now. Hunched over the phone, holding onto the table, teeth gritted together, red eyes narrowed from anger. He loved it. Russia continued to smile while he played with the phone cord, twisting it around in his fingers.

"Oh~ And who are you referring to? If it's one of my sisters, their not here." Russia heard Prussia growl on the other end of the line, he knew just what buttons to press.

"Where's [Name]! Where's my little sister!" Prussia roared into the phone, almost bursting Russia's ear drum. He frowned slightly while he adjusted his position in his chair to be more comfortable throughout their conversation.

"Ah [Name]~ She's asleep at the moment. Seems she has a little... pain problem and is sleeping it off." Russia said with one of his childish giggles at the end. He heard in the background something being thrown across the room, or slammed against the floor, he really couldn't tell which.

"Yo-You bastard! What have you done to her!" Prussia shouted, slamming his fists into something on the other end of the line. Russia's smile grew every second as the aura darkened around him. He had that sadistic smile on his lips that made him look the part for his actions of earlier.

"Oh, I've done nothing to her... that she didn't submit into doing herself~" There was another loud crash on the other end of the phone followed by some shouting from someone in the room with Prussia. It was then that another voice came on the line.

"Russia, what are your demands for the safe return of [Name]?" Russia's smile widened to the new voice on the phone.

"Ah~ Germany my comrade, how have you been my friend?" He chirped into the phone.

"Answer my question Russia." Germany's firm voice told him that he wasn't one for playing around, unlike his older brother who could be manipulated into doing whatever he wanted done. And that's what gave Russia the sickening idea that stormed within his mind.

"My demands are simple da~ I want a trade." There was a pause on the other end.

"And what could you possibly want?" Russia's deep purple eyes narrowed as he smirked, leaning over the desk he whispered into the phone.

"Prussia~"


	4. Trade

**Author's Note: _There's only one more chapter after this one. I would like to thank everyone who's reviewed and stuck with the story. Thank You!_**

* * *

You had been trapped in that bedroom for several weeks, at least you though. Time moved by so slowly when you were alone by yourself. But, each time it seemed Russia came to see you, everything fell apart. You were rapped, beaten, molested, everything and anything that could have been done to you was. Then once you finally started to lose hope of ever seeing the light again. When you thought you'd die there in that bed. You heard the door open and foot steps approaching your bedside. You had just barely found the strength to open up your eyes when you were grabbed not so gently on the arm and thrown to your feet, only to fall onto the floor.

You yelped out in pain, or at least tired, your throat was so raw that barely anything came out. A swift kick to your side brought you back to realization as you were yanked from the back of your large shirt to your feet.

"Get up! Big brother wants you down stairs!" Belarus's voice growled as she gave you a sharp push on your back, knocking you towards the door. You quickly scrambled to your feet and tried the best you could to walk. After weeks of being confined to a bed, you almost forgot how to walk. Moving through the hall you kept silent, you had learned to not talk back. Russia's iron pipe made sure to teach you a good lesson in manners it seemed.

Walking down the stairs you entered the living room where you froze suddenly in the middle of the entryway, having Belarus run into you. She sneered and hit you in the back of the neck making you fall to the floor. She watched your shivering form as you tried to stand back up on your feet.

"Oi! Don't you dare lay a hand on her!" You heard his voice shout across from the room. It was him why you had stopped so suddenly in the doorway. And it was him who filled your stomach with butterflies, the first pure happiness you'd had in months. Lifting your head you saw the sliver hair and glowing red orbs, it was Prussia. Next to him was the blond haired blue eyed brother, Germany. You felt tears wielding into your eyes, though they might have been mistaken for the pain that lived in your body at this moment, but they were from happiness.

Something told you that your older brothers were here to save you, just like they always had done in the past. Struggling to your feet you felt a large hand on the back of your night shirt, lifting you up to your feet. Slowly turning your head you caught a glimpse of the sliver hair and purple eyes that you had grown to know the past months, and feared deeply.

"You are alright da?" Russia asked as if his little sister's outburst was an accident and she didn't really mean to hurt you. Slowly nodding your head he smiled widely. Grabbing your hand he pulled you towards Prussia and Germany, stopping almost within arms reach of both men. You looked into the eyes of both your brothers, they seemed to show reassurance and regret at the same time. Russia's hold on your wrist tightened enough to make you flinch slightly, all three males saw it clearly.

"You remember our agreement, da? I will take nothing less then what I asked for." Russia said catching your attention. You started to wonder what agreement Germany and Prussia had made with Russia in order to take you home. Was it perhaps land, wealth, power?

"Ja, just give me back my little sister." Prussia said stepping forward in front of you. His eyes, suddenly held sadness as he looked at your bruised and bloodied face. He felt so much regret about letting you go off by yourself. He was the big brother, he was suppose to watch you better and take care of you. And now, it had come to this. He had to play the role of the big brother, step up and do what was needed in order to get back his little sister.

Russia smiled widely and gave a childish giggle as he suddenly launched you towards Germany. You gasped when you hit your brother's strong chest. Russia then took the opportunity to roughly grab Prussia by the wrist and pull him close. Prussia winched slightly, not expecting the action to be taken. You glanced back behind yourself from the safely of Germany's arms, your eyes widened when you watched Russia start to drag Prussia away from the both of you.

"You are both free to leave now. Lithuania will show you out." Russia said as Lithuania appeared through the doorway and headed for you and Germany. You turned around, stunned now knowing what the agreement was that was made. It was a trade. A trade that Prussia had agreed to in order to make sure you were to be safe. You felt the tears wield in your eyes as you watched your oldest brother being dragged away to be done by only things you and both Russia knew that would be done to him.

"N-No... he can't... he can't go... Germany... Germany stop him! Stop him please!" You started to raise your horse voice. It was painful, but you couldn't allow this to happen. You tried to break free of Germany's hold but you were in a weakened state and even at your full potential you wouldn't be able to wiggle from his firm grasp. Germany started moving you away from Russia and Prussia, back towards the front door. You kicked and screamed for him to stop, telling him that Russia was going to do the same to him as he did to you. Germany never stopped, he never even looked back at his brother.

Prussia glanced back behind himself and calmly gave you a warming smile. Your eyes widened as you continued to cry, starting to cough violently.

"Don't worry, I'm too awesome for anything to happen to me." And that was the last you saw and heard of your brother before the doors closed and you were outside in the snow with Germany.


End file.
